


Cheer you up

by florenc8



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florenc8/pseuds/florenc8
Summary: Kara was having a rough day until Lena brought ice cream





	

Kara lay on the sofa with no energy left. It had been quite a rough day and she was doing her best not to let out the tears that were building up. She needed to cry and she needed Alex to hold her. The superhero  was tempted to call her sister when she remembered that Alex was out with Maggie. She really shouldn't call her and disturb the date, as much as she felt sad and frustrated she was grownup. So she put on her favorite pajamas and went to the kitchen in search of some ice cream. 

 

But when she couldn't find any in the freezer, she sat on a chair and she finally let herself cry. In that moment someone knocked at the door. Kara tried to recompose herself and went to the door, looking through the peephole. 

_Lena?_ She thought nervously. She was the last person she would want to se in these circumstances.

 

"Kara I know you're in there" The Luthor said with her beautiful voice. _Kara be cool_ she said to herself while she was opening the door.

 

“Hi." The brunette said with a smile and Kara couldn't do anything but stay still.

 

"May I come inside?" Lena asked amused.

 

“S-sure.” The alien finally moved away and let her unexpected guest in.

 

"You don't seem really happy to see me.” She smirked as she moved gracefully around Kara’s kitchen.

 

"No-no I'm really glad to see you, it’s just that I'm not in a really good mood.” 

 

"I know.” She put two spoons in the ice cream she brought and smiled kindly.

 

"You know?”

 

"Yeah. Your boss told your sister that you had a rough day and she asked me if I could check on you. She would have come herself but she’s meeting Maggie's dad so.."

 

Kara smiled thinking about how much those people cared about her. They sat on the sofa with the ice cream and Lena switched on the television.

 

"Uhh Harry Potter!" She said excitedly.

 

"Harry Potter it is then.” agreed Kara.

 

They were sitting really close to each other, eating from the same ice cream and Kara couldn't really focus on one of her favorite movie _Lena Luthor is here for me and she is so cute and fascinating and so close to me OUR LEGS ARE TOUCHING_ she tought. Lena seemed to hear her thoughts because she put a hand on Kara's leg and she looked at her.

 

"Relax Kara, everything is fine. I don't know what happened to you today but now you're safe and I’ll do everything in my power to distract you and cheer you up.”

Kara tried really hard not to blush, she thanked Rao for the darkness that helped her cover the effect Lena Author had on her. _Why does everything this woman say has an effect on me? Maybe it's because she's a really powerful woman who cares about the normal me without knowing who I really am._ But Kara knew that couldn't be the only reason, she felt… she had… feelings for Lena.

 

"Are you going to say something or are you going to keep staring at me?" Lena said amused.

 

Kara blushed and looked away. She had it bad for Lena Luthor and all of the superpowers in  the world couldn't help her. She then did the most logical thing her tired brain could come up with. She looked the brunette in the eyes and leaned in to kiss her. It was shy at first but nice all the same. The thing that Kara wasn't ready for, though, was the train of feelings that hit her. She knew she was attracted to Lena, but the funny feeling in her belly was more than just a simple crush.

 

It took Lena a few seconds to catch up with the superhero but eventually she kissed back, delicate but firm. It was like she wasn't waiting for anything else, she kissed her passionately, savouring the taste of the blonde’s mouth. She moved closer, ran her long fingers gently through the soft blond locks before she slowly pulled away.

 

"I was sort of hoping that distracting you would be this good" the Luthor said defiant but Kara could feel emotion in her voice and in her eyes.

 

The next thing she knew Lena was on the top of her, pulling her in a deep kiss, touching her tense neck moving to  her strong shoulders, caressing her arms dwelling on her biceps, then on her abs and finally on her breasts while Kara was moaning uncontrollably. 

 

She couldn't think of anything else but Lena Luthor's everywhere on her body and her lips on hers, driving her crazy. Lena was soft but passionate and the blonde felt an urge like never before. The ice cream was forgotten on the floor and so was Harry Potter. The brunette seemed satisfied by Kara's moans and looked at her waiting. Kara was letting herself feel everything she had denied herself during the last months about the other woman and now she wanted more, she wanted everything.

 

"Please.." she started not really knowing how to finish.

 

The look on Lena’s face changed from dominating to sweet and her hands were back on her abs, moving down. Kara had no control, she was still on the couch trying to survive and actually keep up the whole thing. Lena took  Kara's shirt and bra off easily, then did the same with hers. She returned to kissing her deeply, but this time their skin and their nipples were touching. The brunette understood that Kara couldn't resist more so she stopped teasing her chest and her hand reached the pajamas that the blonde was wearing pulling them down with her cute panties. 

 

She kept kissing her while she put her glasses on the floor and with the other hand she touched her. Kara was ready but she still tried in vain to resist the touch of the hand simultaneously on her clit and in her wet parts. That, mixed to her tongue moving in her mouth, made her reach the orgasm quickly. She cried something senseless and her body finally relaxed, her mood was really different from when she came home. Lena was leaning on one elbow looking at her, smiling. When kara recomposed herself she thought she should reciprocate, so she put herself on the top this time, her hair tickling Lena’s breasts.

 

"You don't have to do anything.” Lena said calmly.

"Yeah but I want to..." she waited before saying what was really tormenting her "The thing is, it's my first time with a…"

 

“...woman?" Lena finished for her "What an honour.” and she smiled a smile she only reserved for Kara.

 

"It's normal to not feel ready, Kara" She said sensually while she was playing with her hair "But i have an idea…. Kiss me.”

 

Kara obeyed, completely transported by her voice. She kissed Lena softly, then with her tongue transmitting all her passion. Meanwhile she felt the brunette’s hand moving, reaching her own intimacy. Lena moaned in the kiss and Kara did all in her power to turn her on, she started touching her like she felt Lena do before. She touched her neck, she kissed it and from the moaning she thought it was a good idea. So she continued kissing her soft skin going down till the sternum, suddenly she licked one nipple, curious of the sensation, while the moans were growing. She massaged her breasts more confident now and she was kissing Lena's lips when her whole body tensed up with a little cry and then she relaxed underneath the alien. 

 

"Did it work?" Asked Kara after a while, unsure.

 

"Kara you could make me come only by looking at me, of course it worked.” She answered calmly with her eyes still closed.

 

Kara blushed really hard and leaned over her, caressing her perfect face.

 

"Thanks for coming.” Kara smiled without realising what she had just said, until Lena let out a laugh making her blush even more.

 

"I mean, you know.” She added, laughing herself.

 

Lena didn't answer. She opened her eyes smiling, she put the blanket over their naked bodies and she hugged Kara. Kara felt so safe, so right, so happy, lying on the brunette’s chest. Lena turned her bad day in a perfect one, alien invaders were really far from her mind. Lena must have felt the same because her breath evened out while the credits ran over the screen. Kara switched off the TV and, wondering why hadn't she kisses Lena Luthor before. The alien fell asleep with a smile on her face and when Alex came over later to check on her sister and found them, sleeping peacefully, she wasn't really shocked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to survive the hiatus I started writing, I miss this show so much.   
> Thanks to TheAwkardLonelyBear for the precious help!! :) you're wonderful


End file.
